


Confrontation with Shadow Jeff

by YetAnotherSmutWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: And fuck you Tumblr, Crack, Gen, Goodbye I guess..., Meme, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherSmutWriter/pseuds/YetAnotherSmutWriter
Summary: In light of the recent Tumblr announcement, the Phantom Thieves decide to change a particular heart...





	Confrontation with Shadow Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> To think this would break me out of my hiatus... Huh.
> 
> I wrote this in about fifteen minutes and it's a crackfic. Don't expect a War and Peace.
> 
> Also, D'Onofrio's Palace is a castle, I guess, because I'm lazy to come up with anything else. I didn't research his personality either or anything like that...
> 
> Basically, to my followers specifically, don't take this too seriously. I'm a bit upset at the new rule and just decided to meme. I'll probably delete this later.

Treasure tucked under arm, the Shadow CEO rushes up the steps of his throne room. He stops after he ascends them, his heavy breathing offering a clue as to why. Before he knows it, he sees the Phantom Thieves right behind him.

“Agh! You damn kids don’t know how to give up, do you?”

“Damn right, we are!” Skull shouts out. “What’re you’re doing ain’t right!”

“'Ain’t right,’ huh?” Shadow Jeff chuckles. “What I’m doing is for the benefit of that hellhole of a website. It’s for the benefit of the community. Not like I expect you to understand. If you don’t like the rules, just go somewhere else!”

“How is separating millions of people for the benefit of a community?” Panther refutes.

“If you were truly doing this for your site’s benefit,” Fox begins. “…then why haven’t you made more of an effort to prevent what happened in the first place?”

“Gah! You’re acting like I didn’t try.”

“You call what you did a try?” Skull stomps his foot. “That’s a pretty shitty excuse of a try.”

“Admit it!” Mona speaks up. “You’re just punishing all of your users after your store removal inconvenienced you.”

“So what if that’s the case?” Shadow D’Onofrio angrily twists his face. “Your ‘inconvenience’ is of no concern of mine! Business is all about making the hard decisions to better everyone. If you kids don’t understand that, then you deserve to rid from my site!”

Oracle shakes her head in disappointment. “If you truly cared about bettering everyone, then you would’ve made more of an effort to prevent the start of the problem.”

The young girl stomps her foot. “You were just being lazy and now you’re taking it out on us. How is that bettering everyone?”

The Shadow CEO is silent for a while at the remark. He shakes his head before speaking again. “I don’t expect you to understand. If that disgusting content is the only reason you came to my site, then you had no place since the beginning!”

Skull clenches his teeth. “This bastard! You have no right to call yourself a social media site with what you’re doing.”

Suddenly, the ground below the Phantom Thieves begins to rumble, the team finding it hard to retain their balance. All the while, the Shadow individual in front of them chuckling like a madman, red fog appearing around him.

“No right? This is _my_ site... _my_ community and I can do whatever the hell _I_ want with it. I am among the gods of social media!”

Soon the fog consumes the Shadow CEO, the team slowly seeing his body twist into a new form. “Stay back!” Mona warns.

Soon enough, the whole room is covered in fog, the thieves coughing and gagging. When their vision finally clears, in front of them is a fifty-foot tall angel, armed with a large gavel.

“Get the hell off of my site, you brats!”


End file.
